Sopping Wet
by Angelic-Shadowcat
Summary: Samus, student, shy yet intelligent has always admired one man. Ever since he was a boy he was the seed of her good dreams. But do dreams ever come true?


**Sopping Wet**

A/N: Aww, my first one-shot AND romance. A Samus/Falcon fic. Fluffy. . The fluffiness ain't too bad, but I just felt I needed to write this story ' -

The tid-bit of info:

Story name: Sopping Wet

Chapter number: 1/1 (One-shot!)

Chapter Genre: Romance

Story summary: Samus, student, shy yet intelligent has always admired one man. Ever since he was a boy he was the seed of her good dreams. But do dreams ever come true?

Note:

Samus: 18 years old

Falcon: 19 years old

**Sopping Wet**

It doesn't matter how hard I try, I will never succeed. It pains me to say it, but I've tried everything. Am I that desperate for his attention? For just a glance with those mysterious brown eyes? His intriguing smile? The flick of his hair in the corridor? But, they're never for me, and like a girl in a sweet store, whom promises herself all the sweets she can eat but has forgotten her money- well, I just content myself to stand there. Never able to respond, because- well, they're not for me. Just look, and wish, and hope, but never really having...

They're for other, luckier, brighter and peppier people. Girls who laugh, girls that do well scholar-wise, same difference. And I'm not either. I poison my existence with my own fantasies. I've always had a dream, but it will never be accomplished. Because I'm so obviously invisible. Why though? When I try so hard just to be noticed? Why can't he see me? Well, he does see me. Not _see me_, but he does say hello if he just happens to pass. Every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday, during English Literature. We're in the same class. Rumours have it that he might give English Lit. up! No, he can't! Not when it's the only time I see him. It's not fair.

Life usually isn't. But still, can't the almighty someone give me just a sprinkle of good luck? A dash of charisma? A tablespoon of charm? Am I so worthless that even the almighty one forgets about me?

There goes the bell. The learning day is over. But not entire day, not for him nor me. He still has Fitness Training to go to. I know that because I've followed him plenty of times. I signed myself up for Synchronised Swimming, because we finish at the same time, that way just maybe I can catch a glimpse of him leaving...

So I left English Literature for Synchronised Swimming, and he left for his extra-curriculum activity too. For three extra hours we'd be training ourselves, our bodies physically, ourselves mentally. Well, I'd be fruitlessly trying to form some sort of plan to show him I'm the one.

But I've got a plan today...

Today, I left an hour earlier than usual, under the false pretext of a visit to the doctor. The swimming pool and the fitness building is only a street away from each other, so I'd have plenty of time to spare. I got dried, dressed, I even put on some make-up. Yuck. Then I set out for the fitness building. I had already formulated the plan, I would hang around innocently, waiting for his revered appearance, and then I'd engage conversation. Double yuck. The things I do for love, honestly...

However, to every great plan there is always one minor irk.

Nobody had told me it was going to rain. This concrete building offers no shelter, so during three quarters of an hour I got cold. I got wet. My make-up had started to run down my face. My blond hair started frizzing. I undoubtedly looked like a clown-sheep. And then I started crying, oh, not crocodile tears, far from it. Real, saltwater droplets, leaking down my face, making my make-up job even worse. Making my azure coloured eyes become rather red.

To my misery, it was half past six. The fitness training was finish, and he would come out, seeing me like this. In other words, I'm doomed.

I struggled to my feet- I had been sat down, attempting to cover my head- wiping my eyes and face with a tissue. And he was there. However, I was already fleeing. Much better him not knowing my burning passion for him and him not seeing me as a wreck, but sadly enough, that plan failed too.

Because guess what I went and did?! I bumped into him, with my head down and my eyes full of tears I didn't see where I was going. And I bumped into him. Oh my god, I hope he didn't freak at the sight of me. Because I think I freaked with this "accident". Why does the Almighty one hate me so? He began to speak kind, gentle words into my ear...

"**Hey Miss, are you okay?"**

"**Samus."**

I mumbled, looking downwards again, even though he was forcing my face upwards.

"**Samus... You look awfully cold... And familiar."**

Oh no. He recognised me! In any other situation I would of jumped for joy, but it seemed inappropriate here... However, as a gentleman, he handed me his hooded coat, and I gratefully put it on, shivering. I could feel him sidling up closer to me, probably expecting an answer or something.

"**English Lit."**

"**Oh yeah!"**

I had begun to walk down the pavement by that time, towards my house, but he hadn't taken the hint. Or if he had, he didn't want to go. I wasn't in the mood for socialising.

"**I've seen you before though..."**

I could hear him murmur, I could almost hear his brain click and whirr, trying to fit the missing pieces. When I was younger, he was in the same class as me. That was when I was younger though, and wasn't so desperate for him to notice me.

"**But what were you doing, by the Fitness Building. Don't you have Synchronised Swimming?"**

How could he know?

"**Er- I had just been passing by, we finished earlier because Mrs. Belloda had an appointment with the doc."**

"**Oh."**

I didn't add anything, I didn't have anything to say. I was probably just as embarrassed as him.

Then we arrived at my house. The front gate wasn't open, so I just lingered hesitantly, bobbing from one foot to another, as he waited patiently for something...

"**There's something I've been meaning to do for a long time now, Samus."**

He swung around to face me directly, and I was shocked to see he had turned scarlet, it's only rival was probably my own blush. He took two steps forwards, pulled down the hood on the coat I was wearing, before pulling me into his embrace.

His face was pressed up against mine, his lips- they made me shudder- were fastened with my own, and I could feel his breath in my throat. His manly smelled filled my nose, setting off a high-hormone alarm. My eyes, closed, could see fireworks in the darkness. I couldn't hear the sound of rain, pitter pattering on the ground, instead I heard whooshing. A sense of tenderness and giddiness rocked my body...

That was of course before I jumped on his foot.

"**FALCON, YOU CREEP!"**

I yelled, fury lining my words. I pulled his lovely coat off my body, dumped it on the pavement, opened then slammed the gate shut and went indoors. Into the safety of my dream-lair.

I guess some things never change...

The End...

A/N: You like? Please, I'm in real need of some good criticism. This is my first attempt, and I'm not sure how it went, your opinions, not only are they über useful, but they also earn you a cookie. So read and review -


End file.
